


On Not Delving Too Deep

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Félix's POV, Headcanon, M/M, goes from first meeting past SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: The first time they meet is in Montenegro and Felix is astounded. How was this man allowed anywhere near an operation of this magnitude?! He just walked in and announced his name to all and sundry. Has this pretty boy blown Felix’s entire operation? Felix stays on the sidelines and watches. They play, and there’s skill to what the pretty boy does. So not just a pretty face… And then the stakes are rising and Felix knows this is not a game he can win.He tries not to examine too closely what makes him stop the pretty boy in his killer rage and offer him his country’s backing in the next round…
Relationships: James Bond/Felix Leiter
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Not Delving Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> written for Felix Friday and is this for the rare pair prompt table? could beee 👀

The first time they meet is in Montenegro and Felix is astounded. How was this man allowed anywhere near an operation of this magnitude?! He just walked in and announced his name to all and sundry. Has this pretty boy blown Felix’s entire operation? Felix stays on the sidelines and watches. They play, and there’s skill to what the pretty boy does. So not just a pretty face… And then the stakes are rising and Felix knows this is not a game he can win. 

He tries not to examine too closely what makes him stop the pretty boy in his killer rage and offer him his country’s backing in the next round…

He never notices the anxious way with which the pretty boy’s beautiful friend clutches her necklace.

Beam was done the moment he identified Bond in that photo; he was dead when he agreed to the hit.

After, Bond just shows up at his door with a bottle of Scotch and a grin that doesn’t reach his eyes and disappears the moment Felix lets him inside. 

They chat, they drink.

After a while, Felix doesn’t think about water dams and oil pipelines pumping money into America. After a while, Bond loses the haunted look in his eyes.

They kiss, they fuck. In the morning, they smile and go their separate ways.

They meet.

Not often.

Never on purpose.

But sometimes they’re in the same neighborhood.

(In the field, in Felix’s apartment in Washington, in the dust palace with paperbacks lining the walls that Bond calls his flat…)

And then-

Felix tries not to examine too closely what exactly he feels when the obituary lands on his desk. 

James Bond is dead and Felix... hardly knew him.

He doesn’t slam the door in Bond’s face when he turns up a year later. Somehow he doesn’t.

There’s fire in his eyes when he tells Felix about his upcoming holiday in Mexico. 

Felix tries not to examine too closely what he feels when he finds a copy of a burnt DVD on his nightstand and realises that he’s James Bond’s safeguard.

After, James’ visits on American soil get longer and longer as time passes since the second explosion of the Riverside building and Felix realises that even without trying he’s in too deep.

He never asks after the blonde doctor, whose long strands of hair no longer cling to James’s suit jackets and coats when he comes.


End file.
